1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an agitator and mechanical bucket and more particularly to an agitator with scalping agitators and/or solid shaft configurations and a mechanical bucket for use therewith that separates smaller material from larger material.
2. State of the Art
The separation of smaller material from larger material is common in instances such as excavation wherein the smaller material is desired at one location and the larger material is desired to be at a second location. This is commonly performed in a process that requires several steps to complete.
For example, a vehicle such as, but not limited to a hydraulic excavator, backhoe or loader applications, may use a bucket or other device to collect a particular amount of material. The material may be deposited into a separating device, such as a screen or disc screen separator. The smaller material is separated from the larger material. The smaller material may then be transported to a first location and the larger material may be transported to a second location. There are several limitations to these common or conventional forms of separating smaller material from larger material.
One limitation includes having multiple pieces of equipment to perform the separation of the material. A vehicle is required to collect the material. A separating device then separates the smaller material from the larger material. A vehicle may be employed to deliver the smaller material to a first location and another vehicle may be employed to deliver the larger material to second location. This creates a time consuming process of separating material.
Another limitation is present when debris collects or becomes lodged in particular components of a separating device and hinders proper functionality of the separating device. For example, in a disc screen or roller screen separator, debris may hinder the rotation of the discs or rollers that perform the separating of the smaller material from the larger material. This is due in part to the configuration of the roller screen and further to distance between roller shafts within the screen. They are close and the screening area is smaller, thereby allowing the debris to collect in these small areas. The removal of the debris requires additional equipment to dislodge and/or remove the debris to allow proper functionality of the separating device to properly perform separation of material.
Further still another limitation of roller screens is the screening spaces. Referring to the drawings, FIG. 12 is a drawing of a prior art roller screen configuration. The roller screen configuration includes screening spaces 170. Each of the screening spaces 170 is defined as the space bounded by each shaft 172 on opposing sides and between discs 174 and 176 on the other opposing sides. The screening spaces 170 are very small and limited to certain applications and material sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved separating device that requires less equipment and has the ability to remove debris from the separating device.